In conventional elevators, lobbies and other interior architectural environments, glass can be utilized as a wall covering or as the wall. In such environments, soda lime glass or tempered monolithic glass is utilized having thicknesses greater than about 6 mm. Laminated glass structures are also employed in such settings with multiple glass layers, each layer also having thicknesses greater than about 6 mm and resulting in an overall laminate glass structure thickness of over 12 mm or more. Furthermore, conventional decoration can employ soda lime glass or tempered monolithic glass mounted over wood, stone or another decorative surface or substrate. Notably, the weight of such wall coverings and/or glass paneling is rather heavy and on the order of approximately five to ten pounds per square foot. Additionally, such thick glass or glass laminate structures combined with an underlying wood, stone or other substrate greatly increases the weight of the overall wall covering or panel.
In an elevator environment, weight is a notable issue where the trend has been towards lighter elevator cabs. Light-weight elevator cabs, however, generally reduce the load on a respective elevator motor and can allow for installation of smaller motors. Conventionally, this weight issue has been addressed by reducing weight in the elevator cab body and elevator cab framework. This solution, however, has failed to address weight savings provided by interior components of the elevator cab.